Kingdom of Camuria and Althacia
The Kingdom of Camuria and Althacia and Her Empire beyond the Seas, (commonly known as the Camuria-Althacia, the Camurian Empire, or Camuria) is an unrecognised state off the western coast of the United Kingdom. It is an island nation, with other colonies across the British Isles. The Kingdom of Camuria and Althacia is officially an Absolute Monarchy, with a seat of power in the capital city of Godricsun. Camuria has four overseas colonies, two of which are Provinces and the other two are Dominions, which have been acquired within the last two years of the currently expanding Empire. On 5 July 2009 the Kingdom of Althacia and the Kingdom of Camuria came into political unity under the Camurian monarchy and government to form one greater state. For more pages concerning Camuria-Althacia click here. 'History' 'King Frederick (1967-1993)' The Kingdom of Camuria was founded by Frederick Forrest on 29 July 1967 after declaring a Scottish Island independent from the United Kingdom. He claimed it in July and later built a small jetty, shops, chapel and a large house. The population of the island increased and the population has risen in the years since its founding. King Frederick begun diplomatic relations with a group of Shetlanders who had declared lands independent, but after he stopped trading due to a storm that had affected the trading produce the Shetland based nation declared war upon Camuria. The war lasted for one week and Camuria was victorious, forcing the enemy to sign a surrender on 2 September 1983. King Frederick had four children, one of whom was Crown Prince Ian who later on in his life after visiting his home city the Crown Prince met the future Queen-Consort and later married. In 1993 King Frederick passed away in his home after many years of illness, leaving the Kingdom to Crown Prince Ian. 'King Ian I (1993-2007)' King Ian I was left the throne by his father King Frederick in 1993, he inherited the Kingdom at a time of prosperity for it and the population. King Ian I's wife, Queen-Consort Sharon gave birth to a son, Crown Prince Ian of Camuria, heir to the throne of Camuria, the future King Ian II. The King is recognized mainly for the founding of the Parliament (later recognized as the Upper House). Many other peaces of work that King Ian I helped in have been lost, or are not available to the public. In 2007 more power was diverted to Parliament (Upper House), due to problems within the Royal Family, but the strain on the King to uphold his past actions in helping Camuria caused him to give up the position of authority and the King abdicated in on 30 June 2007, leaving his son to the throne and taking on the title King-Father Sir Ian of Camuria. 'King Ian II (2007-''Incumbent) After King Ian I abdicated the throne, it was left to his son Crown Prince Ian. The reign of King Ian II has seen Camuria in the spotlight over time and his reign has seen many radical reforms, many of which have been seen as un-Conservative by many Camurian's. Camuria is now noticed to be at its height, and the reign of King Ian II was noted as the Golden Age for Camuria. King Ian II extended his fathers idea of a more democratic system in Camuria, but his idea was more of a religious view. In 2008 he founded the Lower House, to run and manage all of Camuria's religious aspects and Laws and later reforming the House away from religious control in the state. In the first months of the new house, some members proposed radical religious Laws, bringing Camuria to the spotlight for the first time in many years. King Ian II rules as an Absolute Monarch, exorcising powers within the Empire as democratically as possible, and generally works with the Upper House, his advisory body. In recent religious reforms the Lower House was reformed from a Catholic political body to the House of Peers, to help balance out religious difference in the state. '''Government and Politics The Kingdom of Camuria and Althacia is an Absolute Monarchy: King Ian II is the Head of State and Head of Government throughout the Camurian Empire. The Parliament of the Kingdom of Camuria and Althacia has two houses, an elected Upper House and an appointed Lower House, who are a collective of representatives from all over the Empire. 'Upper House' The Upper House, aslo known as His Majesty's Government is under the authority of the First Minister, who is the elected leader of the Upper House, usually the current leader of the largest political party. The Royal Cabinet is drawn from the members of the First Minister’s political party and appointed to positions throughout government. Admiral Sir John O’Kane is the First Minister of the Royal Cabinet of the King’s Parliament, and has been since 8 January 2008. A General Election is scheduled to take place every three years by the monarch and lasts over eight days, before the “Elections Act (2009)” a political party would serve for one year before the General Election. A General Election may be called within the three year maximum with the request of the First Minister to the monarch. Camuria’s two political parties are the Conservative Party and the National Democratic Party, which was formed by the Democratic Party and the National Party in 2009. The Conservative Party has been in power since the 2008 General Election who also won the 2009 General Election. The next General Election is expected to be called on 1 January 2011. 'Lower House' The Lower House, also known as the House of Peers is one of Camuria's Government institutions, where the members of the peerage and certain members of the Royal Family sit and control the affairs within the Empire, alongside the elected Upper House. The House of Peers also holds the seats of the Governor-General's from the Empire's colonies to represent all corners of the Camurian Empire to His Majesty's Government from the House of Peers. The monarch hold's the position as Lord of the Peers and head of the Lower House accordingly. 'Currency' The Kingdom of Camuria established a currency on 2 December 1967 and has been using it inside and outside of Camuria since then. The currency is the 'Camista', the currency is worth exactly double the British pound and is available in one, five and ten Camista notes. Their is exactly 100 Camoisto to the Camista with Camoisto is the coined version of the Camista, which hasn't been produced since 1993, when the mint that produced them closed. Camuria is currently looking for a mint to produce a comemerative coin, for the first produced in many years. The Camista is currently undergoing a large redesign stage and some copies may be available in the future. 'Sports' 'Rugby' The National sport of Camuria is Rugby Union, King Ian I was a keen rugby player, and before his reign played for the Camuria in the Six Micronations, a series of rugby games played between the members of what was the Union of Micronational Allies. After the collapse of the U.M.A the the Camurian Rugby Team was dissolved, but the sport is still recognized as the national sport within Camuria-Althacia. 'Foreign Relations and Armed Forces' The Kingdom of Camuria holds official alliances with most the members of the High Union of Nations, the Vogel-Kassel Micronational Forum and the Grand Alliance. Camuria held a strong relationship with the Kingdom of Althacia and it is commonly recognized as Camuria’s strongest political, trade and military alliance until both states were later united as one. The Camurian Army and Navy, respectively are collectively known as the Camurian Armed Forces. The two forces are under the command of the Ministry of Defence and its Defence Committee. Camuria currently has one of the largest Armed Forces in the micronational world, not including those currently signed up in reserve service. The Camurian Armed Forces has engaged in a number of conflicts over time, and the last conflict Camuria fought alone in was the Second Misthasian War, in which it was victorious. 'Allies' The nations listed here are officially allies with the Kingdom of Camuria and Althacia and Her Empire beyond the Seas, with Camuria's older alliances at the top. Kingdom of Yorkshire Queenslandic Federation Ohio Empire Grand Duchy of Flandrensis Kingdom of Praugsia Ríocht na hUlaidh Thair Nhua Qootärlænt Kingdom of Lunt Village Reylan Imperial Triumvirate Republic of Patetopia Slinky Empyre Republic of Taigh a Bata 'External Links ' Official Government Address Department of Immigration Government Website category:Nations category:Camuria